Fairy Tail AU Oneshot Requests
by CleoKat
Summary: Do you want to see some of your favorite AU's written as fanfics with your choice of plot? Well, here you are! As the title suggests, we are doing... FAIRY! TAIL! AU! ONESHOT! REQUESTS! So, I hope you come request something! UPDATE: I'm afraid this story is on hiatus. The bottom of my bio explains it...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So, I'm new to the fandom of Fairy Tail, except, I love these pairings so much, and I'm bored, so, I've decided to open requests for AU fanfiction! The only reason I'm choosing AU is because I've barely passed the Key of the Starry Sky Arc. (To be fully honest, this wasn't one of my faves).**

 **Rules for Submission:**

1\. For pairings, I will do either NaLu or Gruvia. Jerza and Gale/Gajevy are fine, I guess, but I'm fairly bad at writing for them. Please note: The only reason I want these pairings, is because I'm the strongest at them. Gruvia is probably more of my fave though. I don't know.

2\. Side pairings, include the ones in number one, plus Elfgreen.

3\. This does not have to be a pairing fanfic! You can always just choose one character to roll with.

4\. I can only do plots outside the common universe. Reason, I'm not caught up with what's happening.

5\. For AU's, I'm talking stuff like Soulmate AU's, Dance AU's, School AU's, whatever. Please do not give me AU's like, _It's the same thing, except they switch bodies, etc._

6\. Themes must have some edge of plot. You can't just say _gruvia in school AU,_ if you want something like that, say, _gruvia in school AU, Juvia is new student who develops a crush on fellow student Gray_ , etc, etc.

7\. Stories must kind of stay below K+, but I guess kissing is allowed?

8\. I will announce which I will be doing at the beginning of each chapter. If I mention your idea as vetoed, I will give a reason why.

9\. Do as many requests as you want. One doesn't get chosen, try again!

10\. Oh! and another thing, please don't make it too soap opera-y, like __ is in love with _ who has a forbidden romance with _ who's cheating on __ , and so forth.

 **I don't know what else to add, so sorry if I'm being picky, but oh well. I just don't know. So, please request! No, I mean, seriously, please request. I need ideas. Oh well!**

 **Smile, Sparkle, and Stay Strong,**

 **Your totally bored neighborhood writer, Cleo (who's OC uses emotion magic because I like the idea)**


	2. Chapter 2: The Authors Note Awakens

**Hiya! You guys are great, thanks for giving me requests. Also, I forgot to mention, there will not be a certain order in which these are written. I will try to do mostly first come, first serve, except if I feel truly inspired by one, I might work on that first. But! Onto the ideas!**

 **Going To Happen**

 **NaLu School AU, requested by Guest**

 **Lucy and The Sweet Shop, as requested by Martyn (I don't know if you requested out of the normal universe? but i'm counting it as that.)**

 **Gruvia Medieval AU, as requested by Guest (Do you have any requests for the princess? becaus honestly, I have no idea who it should be, sorry)**

 **Gruvia Edo-Period AU (I'm going to have to do a lot of research!)**

 **Probably Not Going To Happen**

 **Members Turn into Inner Animals (While I like the thought, I don't know the inner animals. I'm pretty sure it comes later in the series? Or am I missing something?)**

 **So yeah, requests are always still open! And next, I guess, I'm writing NaLu School AU!**

 **However: I was going to have the first chapter be the Nalu School AU, but I just wanted to confirm which prompts I am doing. See, I accidentally made the NaLu chapter a lot longer than it was supposed to be, (I was going to make it 1000 words, and somehow, the plot is extending to at least 3000, help!)**

 **Also, whatever the length, I have hit writers block, but I don't want you guys to think I've forgotten about you!**

 **Sorry for the wait, CleoKat**

 **FUN RANDOM FACT: My OC now uses Illusion magic.**


	3. Chapter 3: NaLu School AU Part 1: Edited

**Heyo! I bring news, and a chapter! News is:**

 **Going to Happen: (from new requests. Anything that I said last chapter still stands)**

\- **NaLu/Gruvia/Jerza/Gale Viking AU, as requested by MirrorFlame. (Thanks for giving me so much info to work with! It's easier that way…)**

\- **Fairy Tail High School Fanfic With a Twist, as requested by ObeliskX**

\- **Fairy Tail Truth or Dare, as requested by SnowyOwlAssassin**

 **Please Note: I am only using characters from where I am, like I'm not going to be using Pisces, or whoever. My most recent is Capricorn. (EDIT: I got to Pisces and Libra, but Lucy doesn't have their keys so they aren't going to be in here. Aaaaannnnnddd… it's also because I'm really lazy and I don't want to rewrite the fic.**

 **Warning: Natsu is OOC (no, like REALLY OOC)**

 **Heyo! I bring news, and a chapter! News is:**

 _Natsu is a shy nerd that is constantly bullied by the popular kids. Lucy, a smart popular girl sees him getting bullied and wants to help him. Will she get to this timid boy's core or will she be too scared of losing her reputation to approach him?_

Natsu walked down the halls of Fiore High, hugging his books to his chest, hoping, _please don't let them notice me, please don't let them notice me,_ but, as it may seem, fate did not agree.

"Natsu!," a sharp voice cut through the halls. They had found him. The most popular clique at the school, the Celestial Spirits. Lucy Heartfilia was the leader, but she was the kindest.

Lucy wasn't in general a bad person, just when she stayed with the group, it always seemed like she was too afraid to speak up. However, the rest of the Spirits…

Aquarius sneered at the cowering boy. "Well, well, well. If it isn't Natsu." Her voice dripped like poison honey. Virgo popped up behind her and smacked the books out of Natsu's hands. (She always seemed to pop out of the ground. It was weird.)

Her blank expression seemed both cold and scrutinizing. "Punishment is deserved, yes?" Sagittarius saluted. "Punishment _is_ deserved, moshi moshi." A hand reached up and slapped him over the head.

Taurus had reached over and hit him. The big jock smirked. "Stop the moshi moshis, am I right, Miss Luuuuucy?" So called _Miss Luuuuucy_ put her hands up in a placating gesture and stepped back.

"Well, yeah, it's kind of annoying. But you don't have to hit him!" "Nah," said Scorpio. "It's more fun that way!" He walked up and slipped an arm around his girlfriend, Aquarius. Leo nodded in agreement, then turned and winked at the nearest girl.

Said girl swooned against her friend. Leo laughed and pushed up his glasses with two fingers. He ran his fingers through his spiky hair, oblivious to a whimpering Aries, with puppy love in her eyes. **(AN: Yes, I put Leo/Aries)**

Cancer pulled out a pair of scissors, and pointed them at Natsu. "Are you ready to part with your hair, ebi?" "Ebi! Ebi!," the Gemini twins echoed.

"Wait," a stern voice said, "Teacher," Capricorn nodded in the direction. Quick as lightning, Aquarius shoved the fallen books into Natsu's hands, Cancer tucked his scissors away, and everyone plastered fake smiles onto their faces as the Social Studies teacher walked past.

The teacher saw them, smiled, nodded, and continued. Natsu spluttered. "How do you always get away with this?" Aquarius smiled a cruel smile. "All in the magic. Now, hold still, and you won't get hurt."

Natsu backed up, before feeling a hand on his shoulder. Cana Alberona pulled him into a room, and locked the doors in the faces of the Celestial Spirits.

She sighed, and picked up her thermos (little known, it was filled with alcohol) and gulped it down. "You've got to be careful." A lazy voice spoke up from the corner.

"Yeah, Flame Brain." The speaker sat in the corner, missing his tie. Gray Fullbuster looked at Natsu with minor annoyance in his eyes. Flame Brain was an old nickname that Gray had.

It had started when Natsu lit a part of his hair on fire when they were kids in science. Gray had called him that, and the name had stuck. Of course, Natsu had been quick to counter-act with the name Ice Princess.

"I was trying, geez!," Natsu cried. Elfman sighed. "Try harder! Be more MANLY!" Mirajane giggled, and handed him a bag of chips. "Hungry? You should be after that event." Natsu accepted the bag of chips.

Cana smirked. "Is that even a question? He's always hungry." She chugged down more of her drink. Erza glanced up from her homework. "Shhh!"

Everyone shrunk away from a grumpy Erza. She was scary when she got mad. They still carried on a whispered conversation. At the sound of Erza's voice, however, a Russian Blue cat woke up, and padded across the room.

"Mrow," it said, as it curled up in Natsu's lap. Natsu reached over and stroked the cat's fur. "Hey, Happy." "Meow," the cat replied. He looked around the room. "Has anyone seen Happy's wings?"

Cana, in her half-drunken state, looked confused. "What wings?," she slurred. "You know, the wings! The ones that Lisanna made!" With the name Lisanna, a hush fell over the room.

Lisanna was the littlest sister of Mirajane and Elfman. She had gone to their school for a long while, but then she had gotten really sick, and transferred to a different school. **(AN: Edolas High? Maybe?)**

Natsu winced. "Sorry…" Mirajane went to the cupboard, with a tight-lipped look on her face. She got out the crudely made cardboard wings, and handed them to Natsu.

Those wings had gone through a lot of history. Natsu had found Happy wandering alone in the forest when he was a child. Natsu had brought the kitten to his friends, and Lisanna had offered to help care for it.

Natsu had readily accepted, and soon, they had become a little family. Lisanna had made the little wings for Happy.

 _"Imagine if it was a flying cat! Or it was actually blue!," she had said. Natsu had laughed. "That would be ridiculous!" Lisanna had hmphed. "I'll show you!"_

 _The next day, Lisanna had come with a handmade pair of wings, and a bucket of blue hair dye. They had just opened the lid, when Erza had come and snatched the dye away._

 _"No! You are not dyeing the cat blue!" Lisanna had blown a raspberry at the retreating redhead's figure. Natsu had shrugged. "Oh well, we have the wings!"_

 _They fastened the wings around the cat and stepped back to admire their handiwork._

Since then, the wings had been a part of Happy's common ensemble. "Mrow," the cat, now with a set of wings, curled up and fell asleep on Natsu's lap.

Just then Levy McGarden, followed by Jet and Droy, walked into the room, from the closet. "Guys! I got the sign!" She held up a brightly painted banner, with the words, _Fairy Tail._

Fairy Tail was their club was the nickname of their childhood club, which still grew all the way to high-school. They had chosen their name **(AN: If you want to hear my version of it, then go ahead, but BEWARE I am not basing this one off canon.)** because as small children, they had all loved fairy tales, and one day, Natsu had been writing, and he misspelled it as _Fairy Tail_.

The name had stuck, and that's what had happened. Since then, the original team had been unbreakable. Sure, there had been others, but they had either left, or graduted.

Yes, they were classified as nerds, outcasts, or whatever names the people throw at them. But still, they were **Fairy Tail _._ **

Levy grabbed the banner, and pinned the ends up against the wall. Jet and Droy quickly rushed to help her. "We'll help you, Levy!"

The blue haired girl laughed. "Thanks!" She walked to her chair and pulled out a book. "So," Gray interrupted, "Where's Gramps?"

Gramps, or Master Makarov, strode into a room. An old man, he had helped initiate Fairy Tail, and mostly served as their supervisor. "Hello, children."

"Gramps!," Natsu cheered, while Erza merely nodded respectully, "Master. Marakov pulled out a chair, and dragged the group in to a conversation.

"So, children, how was your day?" And with that, the room forgot about their troubles, worries, and exhaustion from the day.

 **Meanwhile, on Lucy's side…**

Aquarius smacked her tray down with the rest of the Spirits. "Hmph." Scorpio wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "What's up?" Aquarius just stabbed her pasta with her fork.

Leo made yet another girl swoon with a smirk, and then turned and answered Scorpio. "Well, she's probably still upset we didn't get to finish off the nerd." Aquarius growled. "Shaddup."

"I was right!" Aquarius got angry, and loomed over Leo. "What did you say?" Under Aquarius' harsh glare, even the brave "lion" cowered. **(AN: Get it? Cowered, Cowardly Lion? Yeah, Ok, all hail the queen of bad useless half-jokes, CleoKat)**

Aries shuddered at just hearing the so labeled "mermaid" rage. She tugged on the edge of her woolly sweater. "Um, you know, maybe we should just calm down."

"Why would I calm down?," Aquarius shrieked. Aries squeaked and hid behind the nearest Spirit, which was Capricorn, who didn't look bothered.

Meanwhile, Lucy was picking at the salad on her plate. Virgo sat next to her, twisting the chains of her bracelets. "Princess, what are you thinking about?"

Princess was Virgo's unfortunate nickname for Lucy. At first, when Virgo had first joined the Spirits, she had called Lucy Mistress. However, Lucy had claimed that Mistress was too formal, and they had finally mutually agreed on Princess.

"Not much." This was a lie. In reality, Lucy was thinking about Natsu, and what had happened. There was something in Natsu. He still cowered like everybody else, but there was a fire in his eyes, something that she just couldn't place.

"Hmmm." She put the thought at the back of her mind and started to enjoy the food in front of her.

So said, she tidied the thought away, but little did she know, it was going to resurface the next day.

 **The Next Day**

Lucy slid herself onto the piece of cold plastic trash they know as "school chairs." Leo flicked his hair **(AN: I really wanna see him doing this like Drew in Pokemon…go look it up)** and said, "So, did you hear about the project today?"

Lucy shrugged, "Nope, haven't heard about it." "It's a partner project, ebi," Cancer leaned over and said. Virgo nodded. "Your deciding grade or the year." Aquarius lay her head back over the chair.

"This'll be great, if I get a good partner. My grade has sucked for this year." Just then, the teacher walked into the room. "Good morning, class." The whole class groaned, and replied, "Good morning, _ **(AN: Insert your own choice of name here.)**.

"So today, we are starting a partner project." Everyone cheered. "Please note, partners will be randomly chosen." Everyone groaned.

"The purpose of this project is to attempt to write a report Fiore, where it came from, and," the teacher flipped through his notes, "draw me a map of historical landmarks, with description."

"Ok, when I call your name, please step up to the front of the room, and pick a name from this hat." A hat that strangely resembled a torn wizard hat stood on the stool, filled with scraps of paper.

"Juvia Lockser." A blue haired girl glided up to the hat, and picked a name. As soon as she read the name, her calm demeanor melted away to reveal a love-struck look on her face."

"Gray-sama!" Gray froze with a terrified look on his face, before Juvia tackled him in a hug. The teacher cleared his throat. "Yes, um, Miss Lockser, please remove yourself from Mr. Fullbuster."

"Erza Scarlet." Said girl's ears perked up when her name was called. She grabbed a name from the hat, and read off "Evergreen".

The two girls glared at each other, and Erza walked back to her seat. The next few names flew by in a blur, until,

"Lucy Heartfilia." Lucy subconciously tugged down her skirt when she got up, and walked up to the worn hat, shuffled her hand around in it for a minute, and settled on what seemed like a particularly promising piece of paper.

 _Please be Virgo, please be Virgo_ , Lucy hoped. After all, it was the pink haired girl whom she got along with the best. But no, when she squinted at the slip, she read the name of another pink haired individual.

Lucy gulped. "Um, Natsu…" Natsu looked up and at his new partner with a mix of fear, a little bit of disgust, and- what was that? It was that fire again…

She went back to her seat again, and Leo reached over and patted her on the shoulder. "Ouch," he whispered, "I feel sorry for you…" Lucy winced also, but in reality, she was intrigued by the thought of working with this mysterious boy.

 **Back to Natsu's side of the Story**

Natsu poked Gray. "Argh. Can you take my partner?" Gray shoved back. "As if, flame brain. I can switch, though, I'm terrified of Juvia." Cana, who had been listening in, recoiled in "shock".

"What? The great and powerful Gray Fullbuster, terrified of a mere girl?" "No, but you don't understand! She's obsessed with me!" He pulled a paper out of his folder. "Look what she drew!"

Cana took it. It was like a scarily accurate drawing of Gray and Juvia, with, "30 kids! I counted!" Natsu snatched the paper away from Cana. "Geez. but still! I'm stuck with Lucy Heartfilia, the group that likes to torture us? and she's the leader?"

They finally noticed that the whole class was staring at them, waiting for them to be quiet. Luckily, they had been talking quiet enough so no one could hear them, but still. They managed to go without speaking for the rest of class.

After the class, however, Lucy caught up with Natsu before he met up with their friends. "So, um, hey, Natsu! When are we going to work on the project?" "Hmmm?" Natsu turned, and then started to inch backwards.

"Um, can you call me about it later, I have to go meet my friends…" He scribbled on a piece of paper, handed it to Lucy, and dashed off. The blond cocked her head curiously. "What's the matter with him?" She glanced at the paper.

 _487-928-0032._ **(AN: This is an imaginary number. Please do not torment a random person becase of this number!)** Natsu, meanwhile, dashed off to find his friends. Levy waved, and Cana smirked.

"So, what did she want?" "Well, she wanted to talk to me, for the project, but I escaped." Gray huffed. "At least you _could_ escape. I can't go anywhere without this one following me!"

He held up his arm to show a desperate Juvia clinging onto his arm. "Gray-sama! Don't move!" "She follows me everywhere! It's creepy!" However, a hand reached out and grabbed the back of Juvia's collar.

It was Gajeel. "Come on, already!" "No, Gajeel-kun! Juvia must stay with Gray-sama!" Gajeel just dragged a flailing Juvia away. "Phew," Gray visibly wiped sweat from his forehead. "Now that's over."

"Nah, ah, ah! You still have to finish your project together!" Gray slammed his face into his hands. "Argh, nooooooo." Just then, Natsu's phone buzzed. He took it out of his pocket.

It was a text message from an unknown person. _Meet me at the front of the school once it gets out._ Natsu typed an answer. _Who are you?_ The unknown person wasted no time in replying. _Lucy._ Natsu shrugged, typed a yes in agreement, and then tucked his phone back into his pocket.

Cana glanced over his shoulder, and shuddered. "Natsu, you've got yourself a date with danger." "It's not a date!" Elfman decided to intercede. "Dates aren't MANLY!"

With a smack on the head, Gray shut Elfman up. "Ah, shaddup with the manliness." "This…isn't…manly…," a dazed Elfman said from the ground. His sister giggled. Levy turned. "Oh, hey, Mira!"

The silver-haired girl giggled. "Nice to see you guys too! Now come on, we'll be late for class!" Fairy Tail Squad walked off to class.

 _Later…_

Natsu walked out of the front doors of the school only to be greeted by Lucy Heartfilia, leaning against a wall. She gestured to her car. "Get in."

Before he could though, the Celestial Spirits walked up, and Aquarius made her 'scary face'. "Listen, if you do anything to Lucy, you're dead to us." The rest of the Spirits nodded. Natsu put his hands up, and then backed away.

Lucy intervened with a "Woah, chill guys." She walked to her car, and got in. She gestured at Natsu. "Well, what are you waiting for?" Carefully, Natsu opened up the car door, and sat in the leather seat.

"Do you want to work at my house, or yours?" Natsu shrugged. The girl next to him looked at him. "Well, I guess my house, it's pretty big." Natsu nodded.

"Fine, just let me tell my friends." _Click. Tap. Click._ With a deciding clack, Natsu shut off his phone and put it away. The car zoomed away, heading toward the beach.

"Why are we going to the beach?" Lucy laughed. "Don't be ridiculous. We're heading to my house! My house is just near the beach." **(AN: What the heck, I'm watching Fairy Tail 2014 ep 11, and all I can say is… MINERVA! I WILL SLAY YOU!)**

 _Later…_

Natsu nearly keeled over in shock. "You live here?," he gasped. "This place is huge!" And it was. The estate was bigger than some small towns. The mansion also, was enormous.

Lucy shrugged, and started heading toward the door. "We need to work." "Coming." They walked up to Lucy's room (read: house inside the mansion). She flopped onto her bed, and pulled out her highly decorated laptop.

"Hmm hmm hmm," she hummed. "The email says, we'll be studying," she clicked a few more times, "Magnolia." Natsu tentatlvely climbed onto the highly decorated quilt, and looked over her shoulder.

"Isn't that where we live?" "Duh, Sherlock." Lucy yanked out _another_ computer from under her bed. She tossed it in Natsu's direction. 'Take notes."

"Ok." Lucy's fingers flew across the keyboard, "Ok, this says, that as of now, Magnolia has a population of aboout 60,000, it's a merchant city, and It's located in the center of the south-eastern part of Fiore."

They worked like that for the next half-hour, Lucy feeding him facts, and Natsu writing them down. Gradually, Natsu calmed down and became less fearful, it seemed. "Hey!," Lucy said. "Look at this. Apparently the town has some ancient mechanisms which allow the buildings to shift and make one straight path to the center."

"Why would they do that?" A few more taps later, Lucy looked up. "It honestly doesn't say. Hmmm." Just then, Natsu's phone buzzed. It was Gray. Natsu picked up his phone, only to be greeted by shouting.

"Natsu! You've got to help! Juvia attacking me and stealing my phone! From what I know, she's changing all my female contacts to herself! I managed to get the phone for a second, but-Help!" A cackling was heard on the other end of the line.

"Juvia will win Gray-sama's heart! Juvia will do _anything._ " She said the word _anything_ in a poison voice. "Even if it means making my precious Gray-sama destroy all contact with his **female** friends!"

Gray's voice broke through the speaker. "She's crazy! You've got to he-!" The call ended suddenly. Lucy finally looked up from her laptop. "Geez, she's a little crazy, isn't she?" "Eh, kinda."

They eventually finished the work, and Lucy glanced at the time. "Oh geez, it's really late. You want dinner before you go?" "Yeah," Natsu nodded. "That'd be great. Also, could I get a ride back? I would walk, but I think I'd get lost by your driveway…"

With a snicker, Lucy nodded, turned, and pranced out of the room with Natsu close on her heels, probably because of food. She walked down the grand staircase to the state-of-the-art kitchen, and yanked open a cupboard.

"So, what do you want?" Natsu reached a hand in, and grabbed a big bag of pretzels. "The whole thing?," Lucy exclaimed in shock. Natsu had already begun devouring the snacks.

"What, is it not okay?'" Lucy shook her head, stunned by the pink-haired boy's appetite. "No, no, it's fine. Go ahead, just don't leave a mess." They walked to the car, and Lucy shrieked.

"My car! What happened to it!" The poor convertible was steaming out of the vents. "Oh my gosh!," Lucy continued to shriek She whipped out her phone, and sent a call to the nearest mechanic. Natsu didn't seem bothered, but then stopped. "Hey, wait! If the car is broken, how am I supposed to get home?"

The girl looked up from her frantic typing, and said, "Well, I guess… urgh. I'm pretty sure I can get you to the bus stop from here…" "Ok, I guess," Natsu agreed.

 _Later…_

"So, how'd you end up with this," he gestured to the mansion, "as your home?" Shrugging, Lucy replied, "I was born into it. My dad owns the business _Heartfilia Railways?"_

"Ach." Natsu shuddered. "Trains aren't my thing. I get motion sick _really_ easily." Lucy stopped in her tracks. "Why didn't you say so? You're about to go on the _bus_!"

This time, it was Natsu's turn to stop. "Oh…. no. No, no, no, no, no." "Are you kidding me? Urgh, fine. I'll walk home with you, and then I'll take the bus back. Yeesh."

"SoooOOooorrrRRRyyyy," Natsu complained. Lucy threw her hands up in exasperation. "Fine! Whatever! Geez! Just… try to remember next time.. okay?" "Yeah, yeah." They walked in silence for a bit, and then Lucy spoke up.

"So, how's life?" Natsu regarded her warily and then shrugged. "A little personal?," Lucy remarked. "How about we start with simple questions then. Is your hair color really natural?"

"Yeah," Natsu commented, reaching up to tug on one of his salmon-colored locks. The blonde next to him regarded him with a shocked expression. "Hair can even come that way?"

 **AN: Sorry for the cutoff, Fanfiction is being really mean, and won't let me upload more than this. I'll pick up right at the cutoff next chapter! ~Cleo**


	4. Chapter 4: NaLu School AU Part 2

"Virgo, Aquarius, Aries, Gemini, (AN: The Gemini are basically a older version of their Eclipse forms)" Natsu listed. "All of those people have abnormally colored hair, and you think my hair is weird?"

"Anyways," he continued, "Since you've asked me a question, how about I ask you a question? Favorite… hmmm… fairy tale?" "Oh, that's definitely got to be Thumbelina. You?"

Natsu scratched the back of his neck. "Thumbelina? You don't hear that one very often. My favorite fairy tale is Jack and the Beanstalk. **(AN: Random thought.)** Well, what's your favorite color, I guess?"

"Hey! It was my turn!," Lucy protested. Natsu gestured with his hands. "Anyways?" "Pink," she replied. "and then blue. You won't believe how many people think I like blue."

"I mean, seriously, yes I wear blue a lot, but it looks better with my hair! One time, this guy had the audacity to ask why I don't wear orange. Why would I wear orange?! It clashes with my hair, my eyes, and just about everything me! Pink kinda does too, but I still like it. So anyways, that gu-…"

She trailed off when she saw Natsu staring at her. "Sorry," she sighed, "I tend to talk a lot. Why are you looking at me like that?" "Well," he said. "Aren't you going to tell me what happened?"

"Oh, ok!" Lucy continued chattering happily, and the two swapped stories. Before they knew it, they had reached the exit of the Heartfilia plantation. The Heartfilia Heiress paused.

"So do you need me to walk you home, or can you do it from here?" The person in question had already started strolling at a brisk pace. "I got this," he called. "I recognize this street."

"Oh, ok! Bye then!" Lucy waved frantically at the retreating figure. "See you at school tomorrow!"

At said tomorrow, she greeted Natsu in the hall. "Hey, Natsu." "Oh, hi, Lucy." "So, when do you want to work on our project?" Natsu shrugged. "I can do today," he said. Before Lucy could reply, Aquarius came up with an annoyed look on her face.

"Why are you talking to the _nerd_?," she snapped, and dragged Lucy away. "Eep!," the girl cried, "So… see you tomorrowwwww?" Her voice trailed off as she left.

Aquarius let go, growled in frustration, and drank a swig of her ever-present water bottle. "Was that nerd bothering you? Because if he was, I'm going to crush his freaking- " Lucy cut her off. "What? No, no, no. We were just discussing the project."

"Very clever, Princess," Virgo said, patting her arm. Sagittarius saluted. "Very true, moshimoshi!" Leo wrapped an arm around Lucy's shoulders.

"Smart of you, making the nerd do all the work." "Yeah," Aries meekly agreed. "That was your plan, right?" "Oh! Yeah, yeah!," Lucy agreed, frantically waving her hands around.

With a smirk, Leo pushed up his glasses. "Well then, what's the problem? Come on!" He gently shoved Lucy toward the classroom.

 **(AN: This is the result of me pressing on the keyboard with a stuffed animal - the orange has spoken ",,,mnnb g jnhdxf/n .bjdjdmnmoldswe6nllo;]]**

 **'[lookiinn n nmhyuhnn ihbgtjnj otwsgvkmp[,kljio;'**

 **.kiklju8y")**

Natsu watched her go with a concerned expression on his face. "Geez, she doesn't look to happy." "Talking to yourself, that could develop into even more of a serious problem."

He turned to see Gray smirking at him. "Wha- hey! You wanna fight?," Natsu cried. "Oh, I'll take you on any day!" They had prepped to fight, when all of a sudden, "Gray-sama! You can do it!"

"Oh," **(this statement was followed by some words that probably won't fit in this K+ chapter.)** Fast as he could, Gray took off down the hall, with a certain blue haired girl on his heels.

Cana folded her arms and laughed. "That girl hasn't been leaving the poor boy alone. He's been going around, asking for the numbers of all his contacts, because Juvia deleted them all."

"Yeah, he mentioned that." "And you didn't help him? Tsk. Anyways, how did your work session go?" "Well," Natsu replied, "She wasn't too bad. Honestly, she seems worse when she's with her group."

Cana took a swig of her drink. "Really," she slurred, (kinda, she was fairly good at hiding her drunkenness), "I never would have guessed for her." Here, Levy piped in. "There's a lot of things you wouldn't guess about her. She's actually in AP English with me, and she's really nice!"

"That girl is full of surprises, isn't she?" "Well, speaking of surprises, we're going to get a big surprise if we're late for class," Levy replied. "Hint, it's detention." They all shared a good laugh, and barreled down the hall to the next class.

Luckily, they managed to make it right before the late bell trilled. Relief, however, was soon replaced fear, for both Gray _and_ Juvia were missing from the classroom. Mirajane leaned over. "Psst… where's Gray?"

Levy hissed a "I don't know" back. But yet— "Well, speak of the devil!," Cana smirked, as Juvia dragged a unconscious Gray into the room. "Juvia apologizes, Mr. _. Gray-sama would refuse to stay still when Juvia administered the sleeping potion."

Mr. _, who was frozen in shock, shook out of his daze. "Um, Miss Lockser, I'm afraid poisoning other students is against school rules. See me after class, and, um, Mr. Justine, please take Mr. Fullbuster to the nurse.

A green-haired boy in an old fashioned coat stood up and grabbed Gray's arm from the teary-eyed Juvia. "But-but- Juvia must go with Gray-sama!" "Miss Lockser, sit down." Juvia complied with a sad look on her face. "But Gray-sama… "

"So… um… today, class, we will be discussing your projects. Tomorrow you will be presenting in this order…"

 **Later**

"Finally," Lucy groaned, dropping her pen back in the compartment. Natsu let out an equally tired sigh. "We're done." They carefully stacked their papers into one big pile.

"Well, that's over," Lucy cheered, "and with time to spare, too! Hey, do you have to go now, or can you stay over for a while? I can show you around the grounds!" "I can stay." "Great! Come on!"

Soon, the two teens strolled through the rows of flowers and trees, when they came across a big angel statue. The base read _Layla Heartfilia,_ followed by her year of birth, and year of death.

Natsu's voice hushed immediately. "Your mother?" "Yeah," Lucy sighed. "She died a while ago, when I was 6. **(AN: I dunno her actual age…)** I really miss her. Living with Dad is fine, I guess, but kinda lonely." She let out a weak chuckle. "Now look at me, pouring my life story out. Kinda lame, eh?"

"Well, actually, I'm in the same boat as you are." "Lucy looked at him in shock. "Your mom died too?" "Well, yeah," Natsu scratched the back of his neck. "Kinda sucks, doesn't it?"

"Kinda is an understatement," Lucy said. Natsu shrugged. "Well, yeah." Just then, a popular song played over Lucy's cell phone. "Aaaaaaand, Aquarius is calling. Here, let me take this call, and I'll be right back."

However, when Lucy hung up from the _very_ loud phone call, she looked apologetic. "Hey, um, sorry, but you have to go now. I just got news that Aquarius wants to stay over. I'll drop you off, my car is fixed."

"Urgh, you know I'm still going to get motion sick, right?" "Well, yeah. But at least you'll have the whole backseat to yourself!" She smiled, and took her keys from her pocket. She turned, started moving toward the garage, keychain dangling.

Flashes of silver and gold shone in the light. Natsu caught up one of the shiny items. It was a key. "What are these?" "Oh, those? Those are my Celestial Keys." "Celestial Keys? Like… the Spirit Squad?" "Oh, I got them custom made in a way."

She lifted up one of the keys, and showed Natsu the phone number engraved on the highly decorated head. "See, I always kept losing their numbers, so I put them with my car keys in a way I couldn't forget."

"Wait, I know who the gold keys are, but who are the silver keys?" "More friends," Lucy said, holding up a key with a cross on the top. "This one's Grandpa Crux. He's a really old friend, who somehow knows about almost anything."

"Woah! You have a lot of friends," Natsu commented. "Yeah, I guess. Now are you going to get in the car?" "What?" "We're here, get in the car!" They were standing outside the car, Lucy holding the door open impatiently.

"Oh, yeah." Natsu slid into the leather seat. Lucy clambered over to the driver's seat and revved up the car, as a gagging noise came from the back seat. "Are you kidding?," Lucy cried, having turned around and seen a dizzy Natsu. "We barely started moving! Well, whatever. Just don't barf on my car, ok?" "Urgh…" "I assume that's a yes."

 _Vroommmm._ The car sped down the driveway, and sailed out the gates. "You know where to go?" "Urgh… turn..ulp.. left…..bleah" The rest of the car ride proceeded in a similar fashion, until they reached a cozy cottage.

"Ulp… this is my stop…" Lucy whirled the car around and parked on the side of the grassy hill. The boy in the backseat straightened up almost immediately, and nearly flew out of the car. "Come on!," he said, gesturing for Lucy to follow.

"Well, ok!" She bounded up the steep hill after Natsu. He unlocked the door, and they strolled in. It was a pleasant house, with bookshelves, (Lucy didn't know he could read) a kitchen area, a couch and chair area, and a bed corner.

"Hey, why do you only have one bed? Doesn't your father stay here too?" "What? Oh, um, no… I don't exactly have a father… " "You mean you live here by yourself?" "I'm not alone!, " Natsu cried. "Happy stays with me every other day."

He pouted like a little kid.,. while Lucy sighed. "What happened to him? Oh, no. I'm sorry. I shouldn't ask that. **"** Natsu shook his head. "No, it's fine. His name was Igneel, and he disappeared a few years back."

"And you didn't go look for him?" "'I'm trying, ok?," Natsu said, his demeanor chilling fast. Desperate to change the subject, Lucy gestured to a picture on the wall. "Hey, what's… Fairy Tail?"

The picture in question was a group photo, taken a while back, featuring everyone in Fairy Tail at the time, and their signatures. Master was in the center, holding up a sign that read as the name of the guild.

"Fairy Tail? That's our guild, ahem, I mean _after-school club._ We call it a club, when really we're more of a family though." "Really? Can anyone join?" "Well," Natsu replied, "Anyone can join, I guess… are you asking if you can get in?"

Lucy shrugged. "Well, kinda… It sounds interesting…" Natsu, however, looked skeptical. "I guess _I_ wouldn't have a problem with you joining, but you've done a lot of mean things to my friends." _And me,_ he added silently.

"Yeah… that. Hey, I'm really sorry. I guess I'm just, well, kinda afraid, of losing my friends, if I don't do what they want…" "Are they really your friends if they make you do all that?," Natsu asked, however his expression softening a bit, "Well, whatever. You should go now. Aquarius might get upset."

"What? Yeah, she probably will." She ushered herself out of the house, and drove away, smiling over her shoulder at Natsu. "Bye!"

 **The Next Day**

Class had started, and the all the students were waiting impatiently, with a mix of both fear and nervousness in their eyes, for their turn to present their finished project.

However, not everyone was ready. "Juvia is sorry, Mister _,' she apologized, frantically bowing. "Juvia didn't get any work done, as Gray-sama was in the hospital. Juvia honestly didn't know about the sleeping potion was poison."

"Um," the teacher stuttered, "Yes, whatever, erm, ok, I guess you can get an extension, just don't use any sleeping potions anymore, ok." Juvia frantically nodded. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, Mister _."

The teacher shook out of his daze, and continued down the list. One by one, the pairs presented their (mostly) finished projects, until there was only Natsu and Lucy left. They were called up to the whiteboard, where they pinned up their poster, and started reading off their essay.

"Magnolia was founded many years ago," Natsu started, "and has since been one of the most famous provinces in Fiore. A merchant city, Fiore…"

 **Later**

"And that's Magnolia Town, the city where we live and love!," Lucy finished with a smile. A small smattering of applause came from the students, as the pair removed their papers and placed them on the teacher's desk.

The teacher nodded, and smiled. "Good job, you two." That small comment, however, was enough to put Lucy on Cloud 9. _Yes!,_ she thought. _That means I got a good grade! This'll be great!_

Her happiness bubble was popped, though, when she exited the classroom to see the Celestial Spirits pressing Natsu against the lockers.

Aquarius hissed. "Good job, nerd. But don't think that just because you got a good grade for Lucy means that you're off scotch-free with us, ya know."

"Yeah!," Taurus bellowed. Aquarius held out her hand. "Cancer? Gimme the scissors." "Okay, ebi." The blades flashed towards Natsu's face, before a hand stretched between them.

"Stop!," Lucy cried. Leo reached over. "Woah, chill! Don't you want to take the nerd down too?" "No!," she gulped. "Bec-because he's my friend!"

The blue haired girl holding the scissors scoffed. "Friends? With the nerd?" Scorpio coughed. "Seriously, Lucy?" Even Aries looked disturbed. "Are- are you sure about this?"

"You're prioritizing the nerd over us? We pushed you to the top. And you repay us by," Aquarius waved her hand at Natsu, "feeding at the bottom? You know what? If that's where you like to stay, then I guess you can forget the top."

She, followed by the rest of the Celestial Spirits, walked off in a huff down the hall. Natsu scratched the back of her neck. "Well, that's over. Thanks for that. Hey, random question, but do you want to join Fairy Tail?"

 **AN: SORRY FOR SPLITTING IT UP AGAIN! Fanfiction is still disagreeing with me, and I can barely fit this in. Next will probably be a 100/200 word epilogue, and that's about it. See ya next chapter**! **~Cleo**


	5. Chapter 5: NaLu School AU Part 3

**Epilogue**

Natsu dragged Lucy in by the hand through the door of Fairy Tail, laughing, with a snarling Aquarius on their tail.

"Get back in here, you nerds-!" She was cut off by a door being in her face. Natsu and Lucy looked at each other, and then doubled over laughing. They were stopped when Cana reached through them and locked the door, just as Aquarius tried the handle.

The blue haired girl growled, jiggled the handle a few times, and stormed off. Cana chugged from her thermos.

"You've got to be careful," she grumbled. "I'm not going to be here to save your butts every time, ya know." Mirajane laughed. "She has a point. Also, you two are _really_ cute together! Cookies?" She held out a plate of steaming chocolate chip cookies.

Lucy flushed. "What? Cute together? Me and him? No! No way! Never going to happen! Natsu, back me up here!" However, all that came from Natsu was a bunch of crunching and munching noises, as he was feasting on the cookies.

"Wha- hey! Leave one for me!" Gray decided to storm in at that, "Hey! Watch it, Flame Brain! Gimme a cookie!" "Where are your clothes?," Erza shrieked. "MAN!"

Lucy inched backwards, toward Cana and Levy. "Here they go again?" The former was busy laughing, though, at a love-struck Juvia.

"Gray-sama! You can do it!," cried Juvia, cheering on her _new_ boyfriend. She had chased Gray for over 2 months, before he finally gave in to having her as company. During that time, Juvia had joined Fairy Tail as well.

Speaking of relationships, all of Fairy Tail waited impatiently for newcomer Gajeel to get together with Levy. Everyone could see they liked each other, so Cana had set up a betting pool.

Gajeel, at the moment, was joining in the brawl that was Natsu, Gray, Elfman, and Erza. "Fight me, Natsu!" As he wished, a hand reached out and punched him in the face. "Hey!"

Lucy snickered, and then sighed. She studied the scene in front of her, and then picked up her journal from her nearby backpack, and grabbed a pen, and began to write.

 _Hi Mom,_

 _I haven't written to you in a while! Sorry. I've been really busy now of days. Fairy Tail is awesome, and I've met so many new friends! Granted, the Celestial Spirits are still out for my blood, but at least I have my friends covering my back! My future's looking up, Mom. I miss you!_

 _Lots of Love, Lucy._

 **AN: Geez I'm tired. To be honest, I really hated this chapter. To me, this is basically a mess of OOC and procrastination. No, seriously. By procrastination, I mean I literally finished all the anime episodes. *shrieks* Another thing is, Fanfiction really hated me, so I had to split this chapter up into so many little pieces. I really am annoyed by that, and I think you are too.**

 **I honestly apologize for their OOC-ness, it's just that writing Natsu as a shy nerd is well, hard! Also, I apologize for making the Celestial Spirits evil. Reason for that, is that I had to find villains that would both work with Lucy, and still have the capacity to be evil. See, you wouldn't see Erigor working with Lucy, or Zeref, even though they're evil. The Celestial Spirits, at least the way I see it, do as their master says, and if they are used for evil, well, evil it is!**

 **Next chapter: Lucy and the Sweet Shop, as requested by Martyn!**

 **Also, so yeah, Guest, thanks for requesting, and sorry if I butchered your plot idea!**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Hugs, Cleo!**


	6. Chapter 6: The Authors Note: The Sequel

**Hey guys! Cleo here, this is a small chapter, but I'm just here to tell you guys that updates will be a lot slower these few weeks. I've got a lot to do to get ready for school! No, this is not a hiatus, but by slow, I mean I'll probably only type up a page a day, or at least if I feel inspired.**

 **Sorry if this isn't a chapter, but I feel obligated to inform you of such. Here, because i feel really bad about this, have a preview of Lucy and the Sweet Shop:**

Erza shoved the flyer in Lucy's face and nodded. "We are going here today." Lucy pushed the paper back to a readable distance, and read, "New sweet shop opening: Magnolia Sweet Shop. Party everyday for opening week."

"There's going to be free cake!," cried Erza, with a sparkle in her eye. "You're coming, right?" "Well, I'm not sure…," Lucy trailed off when she saw Erza's icy stare. "Yeah! Yeah, of course I'm coming!"

"Great." Before Lucy could think, Erza had requipped into a Lolita dress, covered in candy, lace, and ribbons. "What do you think?"

"Well, it's a bit much…" "I suppose." With a flash, she requipped back into her normal armor. "Now, let's go."

 **Small preview, just gonna drop this here. For anyone who wants to know the order of requests I have now, it goes:**

 **Lucy and the Sweet Shop**

 **Gruvia Medieval AU**

 **Gruvia Edo-Period**

 **IkariShipping Oneshot (as requested by someone out of this fanfiction, it's Pokemon)**

 **NaLu Viking AU**

 **AmourShipping (also requested by someone out of this fanfic, again Pokemon)**

 **Fairy Tail High School AU**

 **Fairy Tail Truth or Dare**

 **By the way, Martyn, your members turn into inner animals prompt, if their inner animals things aren't canon, then I'll do it! There might be a little bit of a wait though… (by little I mean lot) sorry.**

 **So once again, sorry for the not-chapter and the wait, and if you're going into school, have a great school year!**

 **Bonus Encouragement Quote for anyone who needs it:**

 **"** **A little laughter goes a long way, a smile can brighten up anyone's day. A pinch of joy can be remembered forever, and remember, what's bad, can only get better." ~CleoKat**

 **Smile, Sparkle, and Stay Strong, Cleo, daughter of Iris, a wizard, and part of Fairy Tail**


	7. Chapter 7: Lucy and the Sweet Shop

**Are you ready for… more OOCness, and hopefully a little bit of humor? Are you ready for sugar? Are you ready for random Plue? Then, without further ado, I present to you, Lucy and the Sweet Shop, as requested by Martyn!**

 _Lucy gaining a muffin-top after going to a sweet shop non-stop for high-calorie parties?_

Erza shoved the flyer in Lucy's face and nodded. "We are going here today." Lucy pushed the paper back to a readable distance, and read, "New sweet shop opening: Magnolia Sweet Shop. Party everyday for opening week."

"There's going to be free cake!," cried Erza, with a sparkle in her eye. "You're coming, right?" "Well, I'm not sure…," Lucy trailed off when she saw Erza's icy stare. "Yeah! Yeah, of course I'm coming!"

"Great." Before Lucy could think, Erza had requipped into a Lolita dress, covered in candy, lace, and ribbons. "What do you think?"

"Well, it's a bit much…" "I suppose." With a flash, she requipped back into her normal armor. "Now, let's go." The two girls walked out of the guild and down Magnolia.

They stopped at a prim little shop, with a pink and white awning. Erza's eyes were almost completely made of glitter now. "Here we are," she breathed.

They entered the shop, to be greeted with loads of people gathering in the small room, with glasses of punch, and plates of cakes, pastries, and candies.

"Well, there sure are a lot of people here, right Erza? Erza?" Lucy turned to see that her red-haired friend had left and made a beeline toward the strawberry cakes.

The blonde shrugged, and headed over to a different brightly decorated table. She grabbed a small cup of punch and took a sip.

Wandering around, she eventually found Erza. Together, they partied hard, ate lots of sweets, and returned home with full stomachs, and a sugar crash .

That continued for the rest of opening week, dragging friends along, Gray, Juvia, Wendy, Mirajane, almost half the guild. (They left Natsu behind because they really didn't need him eating all the food.)

 **Later**

Lucy groaned, and rolled off the bed in a tangle of blankets. "My head… so much sugar." She propped herself up on her arms, and stood up.

Just then, Plue ran up and jumped into her lap. "Puun pu-un!" "Hi Plue! You're lucky you don't have sugar crashes. I should probably get dressed now, eh?"

Lucy pulled on her crop-top **(AN: Basically that one that she wears with the pigtails and with all the gold-detailing)** and shrieked. By shrieked, I mean, they heard it all the way over in Fairy Tail.

"Pu-un puun!" Plue squeaked, from his **(AN: His, right? I dunno)** place on the floor. Lucy looked down at her stomach. "No, oh no…," she moaned, picking up Plue and shook him.

"I shouldn't have eaten of those desserts! Look at this! I have a… muffin top!" She poked the roll of fat. "Pu-un, pu-un!"

Lucy sat at her desk with her head in her hands, and then she perked her head up. "That's it! I've got to exercise and eat healthy!" Plue chimed in with a little "pu-un!"

"Let's do it!"

 **Dieting:**

Lucy looked at the crumpled sheet of paper. "Ok, I'll need, frozen berries, oatmeal, citrus fruits, more fruits, veggies, yeah, ok."

She tucked the list away in her pocket, then half-heartedly grabbed a few boxes of strawberries, and a few heads of lettuce. "I'll get more tomorrow," she convinced herself. "Yeah, I don't have enough jewels right now."

She hurried home with thoughts of a summery salad floating in her head, only to be met by Erza, surrounded by numerous pink packages, in her apartment.

"Oh, hey, Erza…" If Erza heard the skeptical tone in Lucy's voice, she didn't show it. Rather, Erza pried the lid off one of the boxes to reveal—

"Strawberry cake! Not only that, they came out with this _delicious_ summer berry cheesecake - you know they let me get a sample and everything - the lemon and blackberry swirls are simply marvelous and- "

Lucy nodded. "Yeah, but Erza, I can't really eat that right now." She was stopped when a spoon with cheesecake on it was shoved into her mouth.

"Mmph!," she shrieked, and then swallowed. "That's really good!" The requip wizard nodded in satisfaction. Lucy hesitated. "Well, maybe a few bites won't be too bad," she shrugged, picking up a fork.

Whatever Lucy had promised herself, however, was thrown out the window when she and Erza managed to finish the whole supply of desserts.

Laying on the couch, Lucy groaned and stared at Erza. "How are you not stuffed right now?" The redhead's fingers reached to push up a invisible pair of glasses, and said, "A requip mage never gets fat," before shaking her head. "I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me there."

"Well, I must be going," she said. She waved goodbye and exited the apartment. Lucy groaned yet again. "So much for the diet…"

 **Yoga/Exercising:**

Lucy rolled up her pink yoga mat and strolled down to the guild hall. Mirajane noticed her walking in and waved.

"Hello, Lucy! What do you have there?" "Oh, hey, Mira! This is my yoga mat. I really need to use it today, but there's a lot more room in the guild hall than the apartment. Could I just grab a room in the back?" -

Mirajane nodded. "The second hallway over, the third door, that should be open." "Thanks Mira!"

Lucy headed down the hall toward the room.

She had just unrolled the yoga mat, when a knock on the door was heard. "Hi Lucy! It's Mira. Sorry for intruding, but do you think you could help me taste test a few dishes I was planning on selling at the bar?"

"Sure," Lucy reluctantly said, following Mira out of the room. Mira ducked behind the counter and handed Lucy a small saucer with various fruit slices, and a chocolate looking glob in the middle.

The blonde nervously picked up an apple slice, and skeptically dipped it in the sauce, and took a bite.

"Wow! This is really good! What is this!" Mirajane smiled, and replied. "It's a chocolate-hazelnut spread! It's my newest creation!"

Lucy grabbed another apple slice. "Well, I think this one's great! Now, can I go back to my yoga, please?"

Mira nodded. "Of course!" Skipping back to her yoga mat, Lucy sighed, and continued. However, soon Mira returned this time with a strange cube on here.

"Hey, Lucy! I thought you might be busy, so I brought the food here!" Said girl got up and half-heartedly picked up the sticky square.

With a crunch, Lucy chewed and swallowed. Mira noticed her happy expression and grinned. "That's a marshmallow square! It's popped rice, mixed with melted marshmallow!"

"Ok, Mira, this is really good!" The woman nodded. "Thanks! You should probably go back to doing your yoga now!"

She skipped out of the room, while Lucy laid back down on her mat. "Geez, with all the food she's giving me, this is practically worthless. Oh well, I'll just tell her to stop next time."

Soon enough, Mira returned, this time with a plate of- what even was that? It was a weird chocolate-looking thing, with a pattern on the outside that looked like ithad been made in a cupcake wrapper. '

"Um," Lucy murmured, "No thanks, Mira, I'm sorry." Just a sorry wouldn't keep the tears out of the silver-haired's eyes, though.

Lucy frantically waved her hands around. "Please don't cry Mira, I'll do whatever you want! Do you want me to try a few other things as well?"

Mira straightened up here, smiling. "You're willing to do that? Thank you so much!" She grabbed Lucy by the hand, and dragged her to a table with a wide spread of sweets and goodies.

"Here you go! Dig in!," clapped Mira, as Lucy sighed. _Well, there goes this part of the plan._

 **Jogging**

Lucy ran down the streets of Magnolia, waving at the shopkeepers, and attempting to shun the merchants offering cakes and candies.

"Geez, now I've got to work off what _Mira_ gave me as well… This is a bother." Running faster and harder, Lucy's breath started coming out in pants.

Sweat started dripping in her eyes, temporarily obsuring her vision. She violently scrubbed at her eyes. Somehow, during her momentary blindness, a wall appeared, except- _that wall moved!_

She opened her eyes to see Gray Fullbuster, coat slipping off his shoulders. "Geez, watch where you're going," he grunted, his coat sleeves down at his elbows.

"Sorry," Lucy apologized. "I wasn't watching where I was going." She stared at Gray's sleeves, at his wrists now, but before she could say anything, another female voice cut in.

"Gray-sama… your coat?" The blue haired rain woman tugged his coat back up. She noticed Lucy, face flushing, mouth poised to shriek the word _love rival,_ when instead, her mouth curled into a smile.

"Hello, Lu-chan! **(AN: Would Lucy get an honorific? I'm just going to stick with Lu-chan. I'm not sure)** How are you today?" "Erm, fine, I guess. How are you?"

That question seemed to overload Juvia's brain. Her pupils seemingly morphed into hearts, and she slipped into excited Juvia mode.

"Gray-sama took Juvia out on a date! We're heading home right now!" Lucy smirked. "So you finally got the guts to ask her out, huh, Gray?"

Said man flushed, the bridge of his nose turning red. "It was just a movie. Not really much." A sniffle was heard. "Not much?," Juvia cried. "Is that all I am to Gray-sama?"

"N-no, that's not it! U-um," Gray quickly made a flower out of ice, but in his haste, he accidentally crushed it. "Urm," he tried again, but with the same results.

Juvia stopped crying immediately. She wrapped her arms around Gray's arm, and kissed him on the cheek. "Juvia was just teasing, Gray-sama."

Gray frowned. He looked to the side and muttered, "Well, don't scare me like that.", while Juvia giggled. He and Juvia started walking away, Gray still frowning, but Lucy couldn't help but noticed that he had put an arm around Juvia's shoulder.

"Well, that's good. No more _love rivailling_." She started running again, but her foot slipped, and she fell on her back. "What!?"

Lucy sat up and touched the ground, finding it icy cold. A trail of ice had followed Gray out of his flustered state. Angry, she threw a pebble at the sheer coating, barely cracking it.

"And _ANOTHER_ plan goes out the window!"

 **Jogging Pt. 2**

Lucy's feet repeatedly slammed into the moving treadmill below her. Her eyes were closed, and her arms were rapidly swinging at her sides.

"Well, this is better than running outside, for one thing. At least, I won't run into someone. Plus, I can listen to music on this!"

She flicked a switch and a popular song started playing. Humming, Lucy increased the pace, going faster and faster.

Suddenly, a trace of heat ran down Lucy's back. She shook her head, wondering what it was. "Hey!," a voice ccmplaned. She turned her head back to be greeted with a faceful of salmon-pink hair.

"What? Hey! Natsu, what are you doing here today?" "Looking for you, what else?" Happy flew out and landed on Lucy's head. "Aye, sir!"

"Well," Lucy shrugged, still running, "I can't go on a mission today." "Aw, why not?" "Look, I just have to work out today, ok?"

Happy smirked. "Why, you getting fat, Lucy…?" Lucy just smacked him. "Shut up, cat!" "Oh, really? In that case, I'll do it with you!," said Natsu, clambering onto the treadmill next to her.

He switched it on, and started running. An awkward silence passed between the two, (and Happy), but peace and Natsu don't cooperate at all.

"Man, this is boring," he complained. Lucy didn't even bother to open her eyes. "Then turn on some music, or up the speed."

Natsu fiddled with some buttons, and ran faster and faster. Soon, his stomping brought Lucy out of her peaceful state. "Would you calm down?," she shrieked. "Why can't you be quiet for once!"

"Sorry, Luce, but if you won't train with us, then I have to train somehow!" Fiddling with the dials even more, he raised the speed higher and higher.

Sparks flew where his shoes met the rubber, steam clouds billowing behind him, yet still, he raised the speed.

The dial continued rising, until flames started coming from Natsu's soles. Elecricity crackled, overloading the system.

Lucy cracked open one eye to see electricity coursing across the surface of the control panel. "Natsu!" she cried.

Too late, the treadmill, and part of the gym exploded in one big blast. Lucy was thrown to the side, cowering. Her eyes searched for the pink haired boy in the midst of the flames.

 _Slurpppppppppp_. Natsu's face appeared behind a torrent of flames being sucked into his mouth. He grinned at Lucy. Lucy shrieked.

"NATSU! YOU IDIOT, DON'T RUIN ANY MORE OF MY PLANS!"

 **Welp, that chapter's finished! I liked that one better then my other one, but it still felt kinda OOC. Meh. OK! Notes for this chapter!**

 **Please Note: Having a muffin-top is not bad! This chapter is not meant to hate on that.**

 **2\. I'm sorry for the Gruvia, just couldn't help it! (I almost put in NaLu, but it didn't fit right…)**

 **3\. The first person to name the three foods that inspired what Mira was giving Lucy, you get a shoutout in the next chapter!**

 **That's about all the Authors Note I think I need, besides informing you that school starts really soon for me, so updates wiill be even LESS frequent, sorry for that.**

 **So the next chapter will be the Gruvia medieval AU, as requested by Guest!**

 **Thanks for reading! Reviews are always appreciated, and I hope to see you back for the next chapter!**

 **~CleoKat, daughter of Iris and a wizard, and a member of Fairy Tali**


	8. Chapter 8: Gruvia Medieval AU

**Yay! Another chapter! Finally! Today, I bring you…dun dun dun… GRUVIA MEDIEVAL AU! (requested by Guest). So, here we go, and I hope you enjoy!**

"Prince Gray! Do hurry, everyone's waiting for you in the throne room!" The busy servant bustled around the room, draping a sapphire blue fur-lined cloak over the young prince's shoulders.

Gray shrugged. "Eh, it'll be fine, just chill, would you?" "No, no, no," the servant murmured, shaking her head. "You will be meeting your betrothed today, your Royal Highness! You simply cannot be late!"

"Well, that's true, I suppose," he agreed. Slipping on his shoes, Gray tromped out of his room, the servant following.

"I apologize, Prince Gray, but I must go bring Prince Lyon his breakfast." The servant picked up her skirts, and hurried off in the direction of the elder brother's room.

However, it didn't sound like it went well, because soon Lyon's voice was heard all over the hall. "You fool! What did I tell you about bringing me my breakfast ON TIME!" "B-but Prince Lyon-," "NO! YOU ARE DISMISSED!" "Prin-" "FROM THE CASTLE!"

The servant came barreling down the hall sobbing. Gray looked sympathetic, but he had figured it was inevitable. The castle never had a personal servant stay for more then 5 months. Gray never got any say in what servants they kept though.

Lyon was, well, in short, picky. He ruled the castle, being as their father and mother were dead. That meant he had control over everything, including Gray, as he was the younger brother.

In fact, sometimes Lyon was so insufferable, Gray wanted to- "Gray! Hurry up. You're going to be late. Do you have all your clothes? The elder prince swept past. He flicked his cloak in Gray's direction, causing the fur trim to smack him in the face.

"Would you watch where you're going?" Lyon simply ignored him. They both made it down to the throne room, where they sat on their thrones.

A servant dashed into the room. "Prince Lyon, Prince Gray, the Princess has arrived." "Very well," Lyon nodded. "Bring her in. Oh, and while you're there, make a sign advertising the need for a new personal servant. You take care of the details." "Of course, Prince Lyon."

The servant bowed out of the room. Soon after, a girl in a sweeping blue dress glided in, tailed by two escorts. "Welcome, Princess Lilianna." Lyon curtly nodded, the princess curtsied, and Gray just stared.

"Well, Prince Gray," the princess giggled. "Aren't you going to say something? I am your betrothed, after all." She fluttered her fingers, in a supposedly flirty gesture. "Er, yes, I suppose. Um, hi, err, Princess Lilianna?"

The princess laughed. "Just Lilianna is fine. For you, at least. " Gray nodded numbly, tugging on his sleeve, while Lyon sighed. "Very pleased to make your acquaintance, Princess, but I fear we must go now."

Lilianna nodded, picked up her skirts, and swept out of the hall, calling behind her, "Farewell, my betrothed, and Lyon! I will return in due time, however I must pick up a new necklace before noon!" The latter sniffed. "What, I'm only 'and Lyon' now?" The former looked miffed as well. "Well, I can't say I like my title as 'her betrothed' either. Whatever. I'm heading back to my room."

Gray tromped up the stairs to his room, only to slip off his royal robes and don a ragged shirt and pants. He pried open the window and scaled the rocky wall to the bottom. Slipping his hair into a rag, he snuck through alleyways between shops and market stalls, until he reached his destination.

A stone building's doors were opened to reveal a disgruntled pink haired teen **(AN: Teen? Young man? Adult? What do they qualify as?)** , still half asleep.

"Yeah, welcome to the Dragon Slayers Blacksmith Shop, we do repairs, jewelry, destruction, you name it. What can I get for you- oh, it's you. Yo, Gajeel! Ice Freak's here again."

An equally bleary-eyed Gajeel came out of the back room. "Didya have to come so early?" Gray rolled his eyes. "It's 11." "Shhh," Natsu whispered," You'll wake Wendy."

"Wha? No, I'm awake," Wendy groaned, rubbing her eyes while coming out of the back room. She dragged a small blanket behind her. Gajeel grunted. "So, what are you here for?"

"Not much, just needed to get away from the castle. On a _completely_ unrelated note, if a girl comes in here under the name _Princess Lilianna,_ make her jewelry at least _slightly_ faulty?"

Wendy looked doubtful. "You want me to mess up a customer's jewelry? I don't know if I should…" "I'll throw in some extra bonuses," Gray pleaded.

Here Gajeel cut in. "Gihihi, you've got yourself a deal." Natsu nodded. "One slightly destroyed piece of jewelry coming up!" "Well, I still don't know," shrugged Wendy, still slightly doubtful.

Gray crouched down to her height. "Tell ya what. How about I get you… a new bell for Carla." Hearing her name, the white cat uncurled herself from the ledge, and padded her way down to wind her tail around Wendy's ankles.

Not long after, Natsu's cat, Happy, followed, dragging a fish and attempting to give it to Carla, who turned her head in refusal. A black cat with a scar on his face soon joined them, lapping at his paw.

Wendy smiled at the cats' antics, before looking up at Gray. "But Carla already has a bell?" "Hmmm, that's true," he agreed. "Well, how about some new jewels for your jewelry? I can get whatever color you want."

The girl nodded and started to smile. "Well, some sky blue ones would be nice." Gray stood up. "That's the spirit. Well, I should be off now, I need to go check out the town." He started walking away.

"Bye, Gray!," waved Wendy. Gajeel merely grunted, and Natsu shook his fist at him. "Hey, Ice Freak, come back and fight me soon!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, Flame Brain." Heading to town, he noticed a few people checking out the new paper that was put up on the town message board.

Whispers spread through the crowd. "Did you hear? The last servant went out in tears!" "Gee, I don't think I'd be ready for this job." "I might do it, the pay seems nice." "Well, its not worth it." _Wow,_ he thought, _They think so little of our castle?"_

He strolled around the town for a few hours, checking out the merchandise vendors were hawking down the cobbled streets.

In his sight-seeing, he wasn't focusing, and ended up running into someone, and ended up knocking them to the ground. "Sorry," he apologized.

The person he had run into was a pretty blue-haired girl. "Oh, no, no, no, it was Juvia's fault, Juvia apologizes, Juvia is- ," she trailed off as she glanced up at him. Her entire face flushed a vivid red.

"Eep!," she squeaked. She scampered away into the distance. "That was weird." Gray shrugged. He looked at the sun high in the sky, and frowned. "Uh oh, I'm going to be late!"

He ran in the opposite direction toward the towering castle. Somehow managing to shrug off his peasant clothing and don his royal robes while running, Gray skidded into the throne room to be greeted by a frowning Lyon and a fake-smiling Princess Lilianna.

"Gray! Where have you been! You've kept our guest waiting!" Lilianna fake-laughed. "Oh, I haven't been waiting long. The jewel makers had me waiting ages for my necklace! On top of that, the jewel fell off as soon as I left! See?," she complained, holding up a lone crystal, and twirling the broken chain.

Lyon looked bored, like he had been listening to this for a while. "Yes, yes," Lyon said, uninterested, "Gray, don't you have anything you want to say to _ahem,_ Princess Lilianna?"

"Um…" Gray desperately looked at Lyon, who rolled his eyes and mouthed, _Lunch._ "Um, do you want to come to lunch?"

Lilianna giggled. "Of course!" She swept up her seat, and held out her arm to Gray, who grumpily accepted it. Lyon followed, grumbling. All 3 swept off to the banquet hall.

 **Juvia:**

Juvia sat at her table, violently tugging at her blue curls. "Wh-why does Juvia feel like this!" She clutched her hand over her heart, feeling it pounding.

However, she soon realized that the pounding wasn't just coming from her heart. _Bang. Bang._ Juvia's door rattled with each hard knock. Juvia sighed, and got up and opened the door.

"Hello, Gajeel-kun." **(AN: Kun, sama, I really don't think they would be used back then, but Juvia doesn't sound like Juvia without it. Sorry if you were looking for accuracy.)**

He grunted, and tossed a sparkling object at her. She caught it, luckily, noticing that it was a necklace. "Thank you, Gajeel-kun," she nodded, "but what is this for?"

"Meh, annoying princess, requested by Gr-, I mean, gave her cheap jewelry, saved the extra materials, and had Wendy make that instead." "Well, thank you, Gajeel-keep n, and please give Wendy-chan my gratitude as well. " Juvia wrapped her fingers around the clear blue crystal.

Gajeel shrugged, and said, "Oh, that wasn't the only thing I came to deliver." He handed a rolled up sheet of paper, and then turned and left.

"Bye, Gajeel-kun!," Juvia waved. She unrolled the paper, realizing that it was a job request, requiring a servant for the royal castle.

"Hmm," murmured Juvia. She noticed the pay, and her eyes widened. "50,000 jewel a month? Juvia hasn't earned that much in 6 months!" Determinedly, she looked up. "Juvia will accept this job!"

She hurried out the door and toward the castle, where little did she know, Gray, Lyon, and Lilianna were finishing their banquet.

 **Gray:**

Gray shoveled down as much food as fast as he could while trying to look polite. He had to get out of there as fast as he could, because heaven knows only how much more of Lilianna's constant blabbering he could take.

"And then she offered me 15 jewel for my handkerchief to which I responded, 'Excuse me, but this is the finest of the lot! Pure silk!' And would you believe it, it was only satin! That was a good 50 jewel I took off that measly peasant!"

Lyon nodded stiffly. "Yes, very clever, Princess." Gray stuffed some chicken in his mouth, and then pushed his chair back. "Welw, exchushe me," he said, mouth still full, "I mufht rweturn to my rwhoom mow. Importwant bushnehs and awll."

He dashed up the stairs and into the room, slamming the door behind him. Just then, he noticed a flash of blue darting around his room. The blue was connected to a girl in a maid's outfit, who dashed around the room, sweeping and tidying.

She turned to reveal the face of- the girl from the market! Gray remembered her. _Her name was Juvia, wasn't it?_ Just then, a sudden thought struck him. If he recognized her, could she have recognized him?

 _No, that couldn't be. I was in a partial disguise, plus she barely saw me. She can't have recognized me._

 **Juvia:**

 _It was him! The man from the market place!_ Juvia's stomach was filled with several dancing butterflies, which matched the pin on her hat. She could never forget his face, the slightly drooped eyes, his defined nose-

 _Wait!,_ her subconscious screamed. _He was a prince? What was he doing outside of the castle, and in rags?_ Her more rational side shrugged. _Perhaps we don't know, but I don't think it's our place to ask. Maybe we should just pretend we don't notice?_

"Hello, Prince Gray." Gray backed up. "How do you know my name?" "Well, I was told. This is my job, after all." "O-of course. Very well, continue with whatever you were doing. I'll just go over… there."

He gestured to a corner. "Your Royal Highness," Juvia questioned. "Are you okay? You seem to be behaving peculiarly. Perhaps you need to go rest?" Gray shook his head. "No, I'm fine. Just, please, leave. I would like some alone time."

"Of course." Juvia bowed out of the room, and then pressed her back against the corridor wall and slid down it." Just then, a tall servant ran down the hall.

"Hurry!," he implored. "Lyon is coming down the hall in a bad mood, and you don't want to get—, ARGH!" He dashed away down the hall at top speed, Lyon on his heels. However, the spiky haired prince halted.

"You! Halt!" Juvia raised her head to meet his eyes, and he immediately halted himself. His expression faded into something more respect, and was that… wait. What was that? He grabbed her hand and pulled her up to her feet.

"Are you the new maid?" "Um, yes, Juvia is." "Juvia, is your name? A very beautiful name, for a _very_ beautiful person." He leaned down to kiss her hand, but Juvia felt herself being yanked into a room.

The door slammed shut behind her. She looked at who had pulled her in, and it was, surprisingly, Gray. "P-Prince Gray!" "Shh- sorry about that. My brother is being seriously creepy right now, isn't he?" He finally turned, latching the door shut, and looked at her face.

"Oh! I-it's you! U-um, ok. As much as I want to be alone in my room right now, I'd rather spare you from him," he grumbled, head-gesturing to the door. A loud banging was heard, but ignored.

"GRAY! OPEN UP!," Lyon demanded. "NO! GO AWAY!," Gray shot back. He sighed, looking back at Juvia. "Yeah, he's not leaving anytime soon."

They heard Lyon stomping away, calling for a servant to help him. Looking internally tormented, Gray ran to his window. "He'll be back with some way of dismantling the latch, I know it. Look, he's going to kick my butt if we don't leave now. He's the jealous type."

Juvia's face turned scarlet. "Jealous? Of what?" "Of nothing!," Gray replied, blushing as well. "It's just he assumes a lot. So come on!" He vaulted out of the window. "Prince Gray!" Juvia dashed to the window and saw the prince expertly rappelling down the wall.

"Well," he called up, "What are you waiting for?" Juvia glanced down at the ground, and then turned to hear footsteps barreling down the hall.

"Eep!" She quickly swung herself over the windowsill and onto a _very_ conveniently placed ledge. Carefully ascending down the wall, she grabbed handhold after handhold, and stepped on step after step. However, when she was almost fully down, she heard Lyon's voice echo from the window.

"Juvia! Juvia! Where are you?" Said girl attempted to climb down faster, but she tripped on the way down. She let out a muffled scream as she fell. Gray, who had just reached the bottom, looked up just in time to see a mess of blue and rags land on him.

He yelped. "Ow!" Juvia frantically climbed off, waving her hands. "Juvia is sorry! Juvia apologizes!" "Reminds me of yesterday, doesn't it," he muttered wryly to himself. Juvia's eyes flashed in recognition. "Wh-what did you say?" "Nothing! I didn't say anything. Now come on." He turned away and started storming off.

"U-um, Prince Gray?" "What?," he demanded sharply, whipping around to face Juvia. "D-do you really think it's a good idea to go out in public in that," she gestured to his sweeping cloak, "outfit?"

Gray looked down at his own outfit. "Oh, no. Oh, no. I left my clothes at home." "That's okay! Juvia knows a friend. You can borrow one of his!" She started walking down a path, Gray following.

Soon they had reached the back entrance of a building that looked rather familiar to Gray. Juvia rapped her knuckles against the door, which opened to reveal- "Gajeel-kun!"

And here, chaos broke loose.

"ICE FREAK?!"

"GAJEEL?"

"Gajeel-kun, how do you know Pr-, Gray-sama!"

"SPRINKLER, WHAT'S HE DOING HERE?!"

The noises brought Natsu to the front door as well.

"OY! WHY'S _HE_ HERE!?"

"Ga-gajeel-kun, let us into the house first, please," Juvia requested. Gajeel shook his head, but opened the door wider.

Soon, the group, now including Wendy, sat around the table. "So," Gajeel asked, "Why'd you bring Gray here?" "Um," Juvia stammered. "Th-this is Juvia's friend, and he-" "Oy, drop the act. We know he's a prince, Sprinkler."

"Wh-what?!" She looked over at Gray, who shrugged. "Yeah." "And you didn't tell Juvia?!" "Well, you didn't exactly tell me where you were going." "Oh! That reminds Juvia! Does Gajeel-kun have any clothes for Gray-sama, I mean, Prince Gray, to borrow?"

Gray waved a hand. "Nah, don't call me Prince Gray. Just Gray is fine. "Ok, Gray-sama!" "Just Gray." "Gray-sama!" Gray grumbled, but didn't respond.

"Ahem," Gajeel coughed. "So, do you still need those clothes?" Juvia nodded. "Yes, please, Gajeel-kun!"

Just then, a loud knocking echoed through the shop. Wendy ran to the door. She looked through a crack in the door, and turned back to the group with a panicked expression. "Lyon's here," she hissed.

Natsu spoke up. "Go hide in a closet or something!" Gray nodded, then grabbed Juvia by the hand, and pulled her into the adjoined storage room. It was a cramped place, so their faces were only inches apart.

A red tinge spread on Juvia's face. It was soon replaced with an expression of fear, however, when Lyon's voice was heard.

"Have you seen my brother, and a blue haired girl in a servant's outfit? They appear to have run away from the castle." "No," they heard Wendy respond, "I don't think they came by here."

Lyon could be heard groaning. "I've looked everywhere, and Juvia- I mean both of them have disappeared!" "Well, they're not here, because I probably would have heard them!"

Lyon's voice turned skeptical. "Well, if you say so." They all heard Lyon's stomping away from the door.

Gajeel slammed his fiust against the storage closet door, signaling for Gray and Juvia to get out of the closet. They both tried to rush out and ran into each other. That would have been fine, except for their faces got _very_ close. Uncomfortably close. So close, in fact, that their lips brushed.

Both of them stumbled out of the closet with flaming faces. Natsu came in to the back room. "Well, he's gone, but I recommend you guys go home no- why are your faces so red?" Gajeel had doubled over in laughter. "Go, just go, Frost Face. You too, Sprinkler. Gihihihi."

Both of them ran back to the castle with scarlet cheeks. When they had reached the castle, both dashed in through the back door, startling several servants on the way.

"Juvia was never here!," she called back to them. Gray just ran faster. They both stormed into his room, panting and sweating.

"Well," said Juvia, getting up. "That was enjoyable, but Juvia must go see if she can help Lyon-sama now." Gray nodded. "Mhm." She quickly scurried out of the room. Gray sighed. "Now he's _sama_ as well, eh?" He mentally smacked himself. "It doesn't matter. It doesn't matter."

If Juvia had heard that, her face would have flushed a violent red. However, there was many an opportunity for that to happen in the next few months.

 ** _…_**

Over the next few months, the interactions between Gray and Juvia were filled with stolen glances, whispered conversations, and most importantly, quick escapes.

Together, the two donned rags and snuck into town. Most of the time they went to the Dragon Slayer's Blacksmith Shop, where both Natsu and Gajeel had gained a romantic partner. Natsu had started courting the girl who worked at the flower shop, Lucy Heartfilia, while Gajeel had ended up with her best friend, Levy McGarden, the local librarian.

Other times, they ate late-night meals from the many stalls lining the main roads. Whatever they did together, though, both were happy. Gray was satisfied by finally being able to share his freedom with someone. Juvia, on the other hand, was exhilarated by being able to stay next to her precious Gray-sama.

Their bond had become stronger, which was noticed by almost everyone in the castle. However, one person didn't like it at all.

 ** _…_**

Lilianna sat in her room, watching the two sneak out _again._ She scoffed. Sneaking out with a peasant? She had expected so much more from the handsome prince. But never mind that, she could straighten that problem out once she married him.

But what do to about the servant girl, she didn't know. Until… She called her personal guard over, and whispered in his ear. He nodded, and then left

Lilianna smirked. _Say goodbye, peasant._

 ** _…_**

It was just another of Gray and Juvia's escapades, when they were stopped by someone wearing a silken sapphire hood.

Gray coughed. "Excuse me, your Highness." The hooded person smirked. "Highness? Oh no, _Prince Gray._ That would be you."

And with that, they slammed a sack over both of them, and threw the sack into a cart. Juvia tried to scream. "Shut up," their attacker commanded. Gray also tried to yell, but both were stopped when they heard a sword being unsheathed.

"Good," the attacker nodded, "now stay that way, or else." Scared, both Gray and Juvia stayed silent through the long ride to who knows where.

When the cart slowed to a stop, they heard (and felt) the driver climb out of the cart, and then yank the sack out. "Ow!," Juvia cried. They heard the blade cut through the air, and then Juvia felt a sharp point pressing against her back.

" _No_ noise." With that, they were unceremoniously hefted down a long path. Apparently they had reached their destination when they were poured out onto the ground.

Gray stifled a groan, feeling the cold cobblestone against his back. He started to look around the room. His vision was fuzzy, but he could make out tapestries, a window, and _Lyon_?

Said prince was looking at the two with horror. "J-juvia? _Gray_?" Lilianna giggled from her chair. "Shocker, isn't it? Gray and Juvia, sneaking out together. How romantic."

Juvia looked up and hissed. "Juvia knew it was you…" Lilianna smirked. "See, Lyon? I told you. Just look at this little peasant girl, messing around with your baby brother." "J-juvia? _Gray_?," Lyon repeated, looking betrayed.

"P-prince Lyon! Juvia- Juvia can explain!" "Don't bother," Lilianna stopped her. "You have no right to speak, and since this _prince_ can't be bothered to be focused on anything else, I'll handle this. GUARDS!"

Men in armor dashed up, catching their arms behind their backs. Juvia was wrestled off to the dungeon. Meanwhile, Gray was yanked up to his room. Both yelled angrily, and called after the other.

However, nothing could stop the path of destruction that Lilianna had planned.

 **…**

Juvia knelt on the platform, head bowed. Gray watched from the crowd. The whole town was there, including her friends.

That doesn't sound like a bad start, does it? And you're right. It normally wouldn't be bad, except for one detail.

Lilianna stood over Juvia, axe trapped in her grip. Guards stood watch around her. The whole set-up was there.

Juvia was set to be executed, charged with numerous crimes. She had been charged of high treason, theft, and laziness. Of course, none of those applied to Juvia, but Lilianna had claimed witness, and being royalty, she had heavily influenced the choice of death penalty.

And so, there they were prepared for the execution.

Gray struggled against his guard. "Let me go!," he hissed. The guard did not respond. Gray tried to look over at Gajeel and the rest of the Dragon Slayers, only to find they were being restrained as well.

 _No,_ he thought. Meanwhile, on the platform, Juvia was thinking the same thing. She looked up at the smiling Lilianna.

"Why are you doing this?" Lilianna bent down, admiring her look of fear and weakness. "Juvia, juvia, my darling. You've done enough crimes already. Close your mouth so we won't have to charge you for more."

"What crimes have I done?" "Well, you've stolen my fiancé, and if that wasn't enough, you seem to own a piece of jewelry that should have been mine." Juvia' s thoughts flew to her necklace that Gajeel had given her, so long ago.

"W-what do you mean?" "Don't play dumb. Did you think I didn't see that necklace the day we met? Did you not know that I was given a faulty one? Did you think I didn't know that you were friends with the maker?"

"J-juvia didn't orchestrate this!," she defended herself. "Again," Lilianna said, "I suggest you close your mouth. The more you speak, the happier I am to see you _die._ " She raised her axe.

Juvia bowed her head, seeing the blade flash above her. Her azure curls covered her face. The shining blade swung closer, closer, closer…

Then in one moment, it happened. Lyon called out from the crowd, and Lilianna halted.

Lyon's voice rang out, clear and commanding. "Lilianna, _stop_." The princess spluttered. The crowd turned to see the prince, no longer stunned and shocked, seemingly recovered from his dazed state.

"Why would you want me to stop? After all, she betrayed you and your wishes." "That may be so," Lyon agreed, "but I think you're the one at fault here." "And why would that be?"

"Killing my servant without consent, maybe?" "But you know you want this. After all, this girl is choosing your brother over you."

Through Lyon's yelling, Lilianna didn't notice Gray, Gajeel and Natsu had broken free from their guards, until the armored men shouted.

By then, however, the boys had clambered up onto thei stage. Gray wrapped his hands around the axe, tugging it away from Lilianna, Gajeel pulled Juvia to safety, and Natsu fended off the guards.

Lilianna and Gray fought in a battle of strength. Gray yanked one way, and Lilianna tugged the other way. "Let go," she panted. "You let go, because I'm not letting you touch Juvia!" Juvia looked up from where she was being hurried off.

Gajeel gently shoved her. "Move, Sprinkler, you gotta go now." Natsu looked up from where he was fighting. "Yeah, Juvia! I'm not sure how many I could hold off!" "You need some help?," Lucy and Levy called.

"That would be great, Shrimp!," Gajeel yelled back." "I'm not a Shrimp!" Nonetheless, Lucy and Levy climbed on the platform as well, Lucy shouting for her friend, Scorpio.

The man wearing a scorpion pattern soon joined them, and the three of them helped Natsu with keeping back the army.

Juvia tried to call them to stop. "Don't risk your lives for Juvia!" Lucy just told her, "We're your friends, Juvia, now go!"

Meanwhile, Gray was overpowering Lilianna, until finally the axe flew out of her grip. She stumbled back into the crowd, who just parted out of the way. See, they all hated Lilianna. She was rude to them, snarky, and snobbish. No one cared about seeing her win.

She struggled to get up. "Help me, you fools!" Instead, Lyon raised an arm. In an instant, guards charged forward and pinned Lilianna's arms behind her back. "Bring her to the jail," commanded Lyon, almost lazily.

"The rest of you! Go fend off the rest of her army." The knights leapt into battle, relieving Natsu, Scorpio, Lucy, and Levy of their fight. Lyon waved at them. "Go," he said. "Your service has been appreciated."

And with that, Lyon gracefully stepped up to the platform. "Gajeel, bring Juvia back up. Gray, come up here." Fearfully, Juvia returned to her spot, Gray following.

Lyon grabbed Juvia's hand. Gray started to snarl, but stopped when Lyon took his hand as well. The silver haired man took both of their hands and joined them together.

"From this day on, let it be known that Prince Gray is no longer able to be engaged, for he has been promised to the, now Princess, Juvia." The crowd cheered, and Gray flushed.

When he looked over at Juvia, he realized she had dipped in a swoon. Gajeel sweatdropped. "Figures." Natsu elbowed him. "C'mon, be happy for her, metal-brain." "What did you jus-" "Shh," Levy hissed. "Just be happy for her!" "Yeah!," Lucy agreed.

And so, they clapped, cheered, and whooped, bringing a smile to Juvia's face when she finally woke up from her love-struck daze.

 **Epilogue:**

Gray and Juvia stood together, big smiles on their faces. The priest stood overlooking the ceremony, beginning to speak.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered together here in the sight of God to join together this Man and this Woman in holy Matrimony; which is an honourable estate, instituted of God in Paradise, and into which holy estate these two persons present come now to be joined. Therefore if any man can shew any just cause, why they may not lawfully be joined together, by God's Law, or the Laws of the Realm; let him now speak, or else hereafter forever hold his peace."

No one spoke, but Gajeel (discreetly) wiped a tear from his eye.

"I require and charge you both, as ye will answer at th…"

The speech faded out. What remained was only him and her, together, in love.

Gray stared into Juvia's sapphire eyes, and she stared into his. A million thoughts ran through Juvia's head. _This is happening. She was getting married to the love of her life._ She smiled, causing Gray to do the same.

"Wilt thou have this Woman to be thy wedded wife, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Wilt thou love her, comfort her, honour, and keep her, in sickness and in health; and forsaking all others, keep thee only unto her, so long as ye both shall live?"

Gray nodded. "I will." Lyon watched from the background, inclined his head in agreement, while Natsu grinned so wide, his smile reached his ears.

"Wilt thou have this man to be thy wedded husband, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Wilt thou obey him, and serve him, love, honour, and keep him in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all other, keep thee only unto him, so long as ye both shall live?"

"I will," Juvia agreed. Gajeel almost started crying, while Wendy gaped in awe at the rare sight.

The priest signaled Gajeel over, and he moved Juvia's hand to the minister, who joined Juvia and Gray's hands. "The vows?"

Gray started. "I, Gray, take thee Juvia to my wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, for fairer or fouler, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish, till death do us part, according to God's holy ordinance; and thereunto I plight thee my troth."

Juvia continued. "I, Juvia, take thee Gray to my wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part, according to God's holy ordinance; and thereunto I plight thee my troth."

The priest took the rings, and handed it to them.

Gray and Juvia gave the rings to each other, sliding it on their fingers, and grasped hands.

"With these rings, I now pronounce you, husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

And with that, Gray pressed his lips against Juvia's, adjoining them in an eternal relationship, forever, and onwards.

Suddenly, he heard Juvia giggle. "What?," he asked softly. "Juvia remembers when you were terrified that Juvia would tell Lyon that she saw you outside of the castle."

He spluttered. "You knew?" "How could Juvia forget? Juvia never told, though."

Gray smiled, and kissed her again.

"I know, and that's one of the _many_ reasons I love you."

 **Wow. So much going on with this fanfiction. I procrastinated on this fanfiction again, and hit writers block for ages. To be honest, you can see where I took a break, and where my writing started to improve. Notes!:**

 **1) This was actually the first real kiss in any of my fanfictions! It was also the first wedding! Speaking of that…**

 **2) This speech was taken, and a little edited, from dfwx on Medieval/Celtic Marriage Ceremonies. I would _never_ have thought of that on my own. **

**3) I liked the ending a lot more then I should have. I _definitely_ liked it more than the NaLu one. **

**4) Hero Lyon! I actually don't think of Lyon as that epic, but he's cool. (Literally…)**

 **5) Lilianna is not named after anyone I know, I took it off a random name generator.**

 **6) There were _so_ many loose ends I had to tie up… bleh.**

 **7) I hope I'm not cutting any parts out... Fanfiction hated me again today. I had to copy and paste it in 3 paragraphs at a time, saving in between. Phew.**

 **Wow, though. This was really… well… annoying at the beginning, but fun at the end. Let's all hope that Fanfiction lets me upload this…**

 **Requests are still open… but if it can be made into something about 1.5k words or less, please submit it under my Drabble a Day. These will take ages to get through, and I've got quite a few remaining. Detailed prompts are great!**

 **Thanks for reading, and if you liked it, hated it, or just want to leave some constructive criticism, hit that review button please!**

 **I hope you have a fabulous day!**

 **…**

 **Smile, Sparkle, and Stay Strong! ~ CleoKat**


End file.
